In recent years, personal banking services have improved through the advent of ATMs. These machines allow certain banking transactions to be accomplished without the need of an interface with a human bank teller. Bank customers, through of use of a banking card and known personal identification numbers, can access and operate the ATM to conduct various banking transactions, such as making cash deposits, withdrawals, account transfers and the like.
However, since these ATMs are located in areas typically absent of banking personnel, e.g., in unattended building lobbies, stand-alone kiosks, etc. and have money contained therein for dispensing to banking customers, such can lend itself as an attractive source of money theft by criminal elements.
Some designs of ATMs have cash pockets located behind an access door. The cash pockets are receptacles where money dispensed from within the ATM rests for easy retrieval by the bank customer using the ATM. However, there have been schemes by such criminals where attempts have been made to steal money at the dispensing element or from within the cash pocket.
What is needed is an improved cash pocket for ATMs which can help maintain the security of the ATM.